SCOURGE IS A BRROOOOONYYYYYY?
by Hoopafanlily
Summary: Yes, you got the title right, in this, SCOURGE IS A BRONY! Amy finds this out after coming over because Scourge was sick, and Scourge gets upset by someone other than Fiona and Scar (him as a girl). See how Amy reacts in this book! OOC warning one shot
**A/N: My first try at a one shot. AND YES, IT IS SCOURGE THE HEDGEHOG! OKAY!? Now, please read and review.**

Scourge's eyes snapped open. He was in hi room of the castle as he got up. He didn't feel right. He got out of bed, not even grabbing his jacket before running out of his room, hand on his mouth. If he knew one thing, he knew that even though he lived in that same castle, it was still a complete maze for him. He ran, and ran as Fiona caught up to him. "Is something wrong" she asked as Scourge nodded quickly, still running. "HA, I told you you shouldn't have eaten all those chili dogs" Fiona said, chuckling. Scourge rolled his eyes but kept running. He felt the contents of his stomach rise as he shook his head, running still. Miles was blown from his work as he glared, then realized the situation and giggled slightly. Scar even laughed, and she, in a way, was him. "Let me guess, genderbent me ate more than he could handle" Scar joked as Miles nodded. "Hlold on, I get Rosey" Scar chirped as Scourge ran backwards, giving her a look that screamed 'I'll kill you if you do that'. "You know she's the only one of us that cares for you the way she does, and unless you want this... Amy girl-" Scar started as Scourge nodded quickly beore leaving the room. "Meh, okay" Scar said as she dialed Amy.

Sonic's house: "Come ooon, please date me" Arther asked as Sonia shook her head. "No" she said as Arther grabbed hammer from his quills. Amy soon heard her wrist phone ring **(A/N: No one told me what they were, so ha)**. "Huh, hold on, it's for me" Amy said as she pressed the button to pick up the call. "What, SCAR!? I thought you weren't supposed until when the camera started rolling about our little... ahem, incident with genderbent selves and... stuff" Amy yelped. "I know, but, um, it's about Scourge, remember when he told you about the wolf attack when he was young" Scar asked as Amy nodded. How could she not remember? She had had Knuckles build a room especially for him, and in that room he told her that not only had he told her that a dear friend departed, but he had a weak stomach since the attack. "Yeah, why" Amy asked. "Because, let's just say that there were chili dogs and, since that was his faveorite food, he ate... *lowers head from genderbent self's stupidity at that particular moment* he ate so many, and you know he can't eat loads at a time, so he's... ahem... throwing up" Scar said, placing a hand on her face in annoyence. "Oh, I'll come and see him then, we do have a relationship, so, okay" Amy chirped as she hung up. "Come on, pichu" Amy chirped as a pichu got on her shoulder. She remembered walking into the portal with Scourge, and she found a pichu, so she kept that little pichu to train. A few weeks after that, she and Scourge had come back. But she wondered what future thay had ahead of themselves, maybe get married, or have a daughter named after Scourge's childhood friend that departed him, Lily 'Rings' Rose would be her name. Amy kept walking as she saw the portal to moebius (anti mobius). She stepped in and kept walking till she saw the castle. Scourge's castle. It wasn't much, but it was better than most of the place. She knocked on the door and waited for Scar to open it. She paced as she heard the sound of an explosion and the sound of a feminine scream. Amy knew it was Scar. The door opened to the Green evil femme hedgehog, her face covered with soot. "Come in, "His magesty" is in his room, embarrassed out of his mind" Scar said, air quoting his magesty. "Thanks Scar, for the future, good luck on the movie" Amy chirped. Scar was sickened by her utter cheerfulness. Even Rosy is less cheerful than her. Amy knocked on the green hedgehog's room's door, which opened slightly. "Uhh, Scourge" Amy said as Scourge waved slightly, not turning around or saying a word. "Oh, you poor thing" Amy cooed with pity. Even though she couldn't see him do it, she knew Scourge rolled his eyes by this comment. "Oh, shush, you don't roll your eyes at your girlfriend, Scourge" Amy chirped as she rubbed Scourge's back for a bit. "Thank... you... Amy" Scourge said as he layed down. Amy smiled as he fell asleep. He was adorable. She kissed his forehead as he slept. Scourge smiled as Amy backed up, but smiled as well. She sat at the edge of the bed in wait for him to wake up. She read a couple of crime books he had lying around, and kept waiting. "So that's where he gets his ideas for breaking out of jail" Amy whispered. He must have learned how to flirt on his own, because there were no books or movies like that, just prison breaking ones. She giggled when she noticed one thing. It was well hidden too. A small Adagio Dazzle figurine behind a couple of books. She understood why he picked that one: they had a few things in common. She placed the 2 inch figure back and giggled, but that woke up Scourge. Scourge screamed when he saw Amy holding the figure. "AHH, *swats doll out of hand* WHY HAVE YOU BEEN SNOOPING AROUND!? Urk" he ran off as Amy sweatdropped. She didn't mean to cause a fuss, and she thought it was cute that Scourge was a brony. She sighed as she walked to the room Scourge was in. He had finally stopped when she even found the bathroom. THE WHOLE PLACE WAS AN ENTIRE MAZE! Scourge wiped his mouth and glared at Amy. "So... you know" he mumbled. "Know what" Amy asked as she realized that he was a brony. "That I'm... one of them" he grumbled under his breath and sighed. 'Now she's going to hate me, what do I do now' Scourge thought as Amy hugged him. Scourge winced as Amy backed up. "Sorry about that" Amy said as Scourge hugged her as well. "I do know, but I think it's adorable" Amy chirped. "Thank you, only Fiona and Scar knows this, so I'm glad that you like this fact" Scourge said as he walked into his room. "Hey, do you have any of the episodes of My little Pony: friendship is magic" Amy asked. Scourge placed the Adagio Dazzle figurine on a pedastool and twisted it, revealing the entire series. "Yes, I have a few" he joked. He held onto his stomach as Amy placed the disc of the very first episodes in. She shut the door as Scourge smiled as the Tv went on. Amy tried not to giggle, it was all just so, so kawaii and adorable and AWWW! Luckily the walls were sound proof. "Hey, Scar, why is the door shut" Miles asked as Scar froze. She knew they were watching that show, but Miles would make fun of both of them. "They're talking about... stuff" Fiona said as she winked at Scar, making her sigh with relief. Scourge and Amy watched the show and occasionally smiled at each other. "It feels odd that such a tough guy is a brony" Amy teased as Scourge blushed a little with embarrassment. Then he smirked and tickled Amy. "Gahh, stop stop, okay, I give I give" Amy yelped as she kept laughing. She kissed his cheek and he smiled. "I love you, Amy" Scourge whispered in her ear. "And I love you too, Scourge" Amy said as they kissed each other.


End file.
